Advances in information technology have enhanced the ability of organizations to effectively offer services through telephone call centers. At the same time, the volume of individuals wishing to interact with various organizations has motivated those organizations to channel incoming calls through new or expanded telephone call centers. As a result, the number of incoming calls seeking information or assistance from telephone call centers has increased significantly. These incoming calls represent a financial opportunity on which the telephone call centers of many organizations strive to capitalize by marketing various services and products to their callers during incoming calls.